To Fate the World Will Raze
by Reykis
Summary: My memories. What i despise, what i desire, what I fear, what I lost. His promise. Wandering among the streets late at night was a demon, a fallen angel, and my chance to find out who the hell I am. Our beaten lives, sewn together with the strings of fate. Fate's a bitch. I don't think I'm human. He claims he's not albino. ftw. I suck at summaries. Rating may go up for language.


**_UM. So this was one of the new fics i started back around 6 months ago, lost, had it beta read, lost it again, then rewrote it. I plan to have this cross over/merge with another fic or something sometime later or so. _**

**_If you didn't know already and you're new to my stories, I get extreme writers block, whereas the only way to overcome it is to write a new fic, rp, or watch a new anime._**

**_Anywho, first chapter:_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater_**

* * *

><p><em>My memories. What I fear, what i desire, what I'm missing. Six years ago what a lost, and four years ago what has come back to haunt my dreams.<em>

* * *

><p>A young man stood before a pair of ornate carved doors, dressed in a black tuxedo and a blood red tie that matched his eyes, along with a stark white violin case to go with his hair. He checked his reflection in a mirror beside the doors and readjusted his tie. Closing his eyes, he let a sigh fall his lips. Retaking his breath, he nodded to the two men standing before him. They grasped the handles of the doors and slowly pulled them open, revealing a horde of paparazzi, being held back by security guards.<p>

Ignoring the flashing of cameras and screams of fans, he maintained his neutral expressionless face and strolled towards a limo waiting for him up ahead.

He climbed in and closed the door, muffling the sound of the crowd. As the car was pulling away, his phone rang, a sweet violin melody. He picked it up and answered.

"Yes mother?"

"Is the concert over?" the woman spoke on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home."

" How was the performance?"

"It was the usual."

There was a moment of silence.

" Make sure you come home right away." she said sternly, "You ne-"

"Never know what might happen, mom, I know." Wes finished for her. "See you later."

"Good-bye, We -" he hung up. The boy leaned back on the plush seat, staring out the window. Up ahead, he spotted a familiar building, one that brought him bittersweet memories - but mostly sweet. The boy rolled down the tinted window that separated him and the driver.

"Mr. Evans, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, can you drop me off my that place over there?" he asked, pointing.

The chauffeur smiled. "Sure thing. Would you like me to wait for you or.."

"No that's okay, I'll walk back."

"Yes sir." the limo pulled over and the young man got out.

"Have a nice night, Brayden."

"You too."

He strolled into a familiar ice cream parlor and thought to himself, _I remember... This is the place...where my brother and I would always bicker over who would get our ice cream first..._ He smiled to himself. _It was so stupid...but I should've enjoyed those times... I never came back here ever since...he..._ The boy shook his head to clear his mind before he any tears could find their way to his eyes. The teenager walked up to the counter and ordered a vanilla and strawberry swirl, on a waffle cone with rainbow sprinkles, just the way he liked it. Hs paid for the cone and walked out, his breathes forming little clouds in the cold, starry night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes POV<strong>

It was peaceful, one of the rare moments in life I can enjoy. No cameras, no fear of rumors, all alone, by myself. _By myself._ No one to protect, no one to stand up for, but no one to talk to. It was perfect, in it's own crooked way.

But there was something wrong, just dancing in the air, an aura of nope. Stiffening, i turned, but there was nothing in sight.

Frowning, I continued walking. _I could've sworn there was someone- wait. _There was a click, off to my right. I paused and turned around.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>(other) POV<strong>

It was peaceful, one of the few, rare moments in life when I have no idea when someone -or something- might jump me. I could get kidnapped, chopped up, sold, sewn together, raped, attacked, or mugged. Usually it's mugged. Or someone's poor attempt to steal from me.

For years, the street had sharpened my senses, and helped me survive up to this day, without being chopped up or raped. I was lucky, in most people terms.

I was perched atop the roof of a building, my legs dangling off the edge as I pulled out a plastic shopping bag and began munching on a burger, gazing out in the streets and tuning out the city noises. Every sounded and looked normal, but there was just… something felt wrong. There was a dreaded feeling in my gut, like it was telling me that something would happen soon, or if someone was following me. Like someone important to my life disappeared - who am i even kidding? Everybody's faces I've ever known disappeared from my memory, nothing but a blank haze.

Finishing my burger, I shoved the trash into the bag and threw the remains up into the air, soon to fall back down. I scooted my butt towards the edge of the roof and let go, allowing gravity and other physics shit i never bothered to learn carry me to the metal fire escape below. I landed in a roll, letting my body take in the impact, then jumped back over the railing, grabbing onto the nearby window ledge, slowing myself down. I launched myself off the wall and did a somersault, then landed on another balcony below. Feeling the rush of adrenaline as a made my way down, I laughed, throwing my head back. Jumping off yet another balcony, I expected another ledge under my fingers, only to grasp thin air. I gasped as i felt myself fall.

I was falling. Down, down, down, to the cement waiting 4 stories below.

Oh dear. This is going to hurt.

I shut my eyes and waited for impact.

* * *

><p><em>In the beginning, there was darkness. There was pain, there was hell, there was my soul.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Damn. I wonder what's going to happen next.<strong>

**review, follow, etc, you know the drill.**

**Le second chapter shall be up in a couple of weeks. or sooner. or later. ****Depends on school :P**

**I'm also currently writing up a Free! reader insert fanfic... and MORPHALE ONLINE SHOULD BE UP SOON, PRAISE MY COMPUTER SYSTEMS CLASS TO ALLOW ME TO FINALLY TYPE IT UP WHILE HALF DYING ON THE INSIDE LISTENING TO MY TEACHER DRONE ON ABOUT THE BENEFITS AND FABULOUSNESS OF MICROSOFT WORD 2013 FOR AND HOUR EVERYDAY. thank you, STEM program requirements.**

**for y'all who have no flibbing idea what i'm talking about, Morphale Online is a fanfic I'm working on for SAO. Twas originally supposed to be a Mirai Nikki X SAO crossover, but screw it. shit happens. My mind blew up. I admin a grand total of 43 facebook pages. I have straight D's in my classes. I'm a freshman. I'm not in honors english. I'm doing an abridged series for my channel. I have fanfic. I have to sew together and make mine and my friend's cosplay. I'm trying out for varsity colorguard. No, colorguard is not a group of unflexisible cheerleaders. Most of us can do splits and all other gymnastics crap. We're hella strong (and buff) and travel. I get free disneyland tickets by just existing. The guys there are hella sassy, watch anime, and one of them is helping me with le abridged series.**

**huzzuh.**


End file.
